Forbidden Lov3
by KrysDixie
Summary: Nikki Shidnick is aspiring writer/photographer. She moves to LA with her Uncle because of her past but when she runs into her biggest crush her whole world changes. Femslash m/m
1. Chapter 1

I was in my uncle Joey's car...

We were moving from the Sunshine State to The Golden State.

My mother was just registered into the mental hospital...

For trying kill me...again...

I told her I was lesbian and she choked me until I passed out and then beat me until I woke up.

She stabbed me in the stomach and almost my heart if my grandmother didn't come home...

And then she had a heart attack and died...

I don't know if it was because she found out I was lesbian or that my mom tried to kill me...

But she called the cops before she passed and they put her in the mental hospital.

She is going there and then jail after.

So my mom's old best friend's ex fiancée deiced to take me...

And that's all fine and dandy but he is 64...

So he won't be keeping me for long..

But I am 18 so...

I want to be a professional photographer...like taking pictures of celebrities and stuff.

Not paparazzi though...never...they are ass holes...

Any way back to the present time...

It was raining and I was watching the rain drops fall down the window.

"Nikki?" My 'Uncle' asked.

"Yea?" I said turning my attention to him.

"We are here..." He said as he pulled up to the big house...

It was a two story white house with a green trim.

A big yard and sidewalk leading from the drive way to the front door.

Garage.

Uncle Joe hit a button and the door lifted and he drove in the semi clean garage.

He used to live here.

His other nephew Bobby used to live here..

"Go on inside and look around.." He said and gave me the keys.

I grabbed my purse and book bag.

I got out and walked to the front door.

I wiped my converse shoes on the mat and unlocked the door.

I set my book bag down and looked around.

Not much has changed since I was last here when I was thirteen.

I hope my room was still up stairs...

"Your room is still up stairs..." Uncle Joey said as he came up behind me with my bags.

I took my shoes off and ran up stairs, with my bags.

Uncle Joey know about my...secret...I don't like saying the word yet..

I got up stairs and I saw my Green and Pink bed...

The only thing that hasn't changed about my fucked up life is my taste in colors….

I looked at my walls and saw my Derek Bieber posters...

With and with out his flippy hair.

Selena Russo and her best friend...

Demi Torres posters ...that bitch is the whole reason I am...lesbian...

I mean damn!

Have you seen her?

So fucking sexy...I love her...even though I have never met her...

But I am sure if I did...

Wow...

But the terrible thing is that she is straighter then...well...a line...

I mean...

:(...sad face...

I also had posters of the Conn3t Brothers...

Joe Gray and Kevin Gray were/are my favorite.

If there is one person I want Demi to be with besides me...it is Joe Gray.

I hope they get back together...

I laid down on my bed making a pool of dark brown semi wavy hair under me.

I live in LA...California...

I scooted up towards the pillow and tried to sleep.

I had a long day.

It worked I was knocked out...

* * *

><p>I woke up and got dressed in my dark charcoal gray long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jean's, converse, white knit scarf, and white hoodie.<p>

My Uncle Joe has a lot of money thanks to the stock market...so he bought me a car yesterday.

He was Bobby's house...how do I know?

He left a note.

I walked to garage.

I unlocked my new…well new to me…1968 Ford Mustang MK 4890.

It was black.

I turned the key and smiled at the sound.

My mom, grandma, and I were poor.

Not go hungry poor but my grandma was the only one with a car and worked from 9 in the morning to 9 at night.

4 days a week.

Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday.

So I never used it..

Why?

I wasn't good enough to….

Yup…my life…

I turned the radio on and You and I by the wonderful, amazing, talented Lady Gaga came on.

Demi and her are the only reason I didn't tie a rope around a tree then around my neck and then jump.

I know….depressing…

But I know it will get better now.

I drove to the city and to a nearby coffee shop.

I choose you and you will be my new hangout…

I smiled to myself at the thought.

I walked in with my bag carrying my laptop, camera, wallet, phone and notebook in it.

My pen was in my pocket.

I ordered a frappe and paid.

I stood there looking around.

It was winter and stormy….just how I love it.

It was so peaceful and calming.

I took my drink and sat down.

I took my laptop out and checked my email.

Nothing….

I checked Formspring.

I clicked on Demi's profile.

The newest question.

'hey Demi would you ever go out with a girl ?.. please answer'

An anonymous fan asked.

Demi replied….'I would if it's just for fun

.'

Of course….No one ever that beautiful would….

I was the anonymous fan….

I felt a tear forming.

I don't know why it hurts so much….

But it does.

I heard a crack of lightning.

I better get home…..


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the wait on updating...I have been have family issues but I will try to update more often now...

Thanks for the reviews and faves..it means alot...it really does :)

* * *

><p>I was about to pack up and leave but my phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nikki….Are you driving?" My Uncle Joe asked.

"No…I am at a coffee shop.." I said.

"Good….stay there….I heard there is going to be a big storm and I don't want you caught in it…" He said and I smiled.

I am glad he cared.

"Ok Uncle Joe….I guess…I will see you later…" I said choking on tears.

My mom and I had the best relationship.

Until she got drunk.

Then she abused me….physically and verbally.

I held back the tears and went on we love it dot com….a site of pictures and stuff…

I searched Demi Torres.

Perfection….I don't understand how someone could hate her.

The bell above the door rang, I looked up and a blonde girl with a black hoodie, white skinny jeans, converse and sun glasses walked in.

Weird.

It wasn't sunny out….

She turned to me and smiled.

The girl ordered and walked over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

Her hair was dyed I could tell…..her skin and eyebrow are too dark.

"As long as you take off those sunglasses…." I said.

She looked nervous.

"I can't…"She said and I gave her a sorry look.

She seemed upset.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

"I don't want people to notice me…." She said.

"But honey…wearing glasses on a dark stormy day….that is bound to draw attention.." I said.

"Not as much as if I take them off…" She said.

"Who are you Derek Bieber? Or better yet Demi Torres.." I said and her eyes widened at that.

Oh my god…she is Demi Torres!

I looked at the picture on my laptop and back up to her.

My eyes widened.

"Please don't scream!" She said sitting down.

I moved everything off the table so fast you would have thought I was a vampire.

I started to breathe in and out fast.

"You might….wanna….worry…about…me…passing…out.." I said.

She looked worried.

She got up.

NO!

She walked over and got her drink and got me a water.

"Thank you…" I said.

"No problem….I love my fans…" She said.

"Not enough…" I mumbled.

"What do mean?" She said slightly mad.

"Never mind…." I said.

She grabbed my hands.

My eyes widened again.

"Tell me!" She said.

"You don't love us like we want you to…" I said.

She looked confused.

"I said never mind…can you sign this?" I asked giving her my notebook.

She nodded slowly and signed it.

"Can we leave?" She asked.

"Together?" I questioned.

"Yea…." She said.

"Uh….sure…where to?" I asked packing up.

"Uh….your house? I don't wanna go home…" She said.

I nodded and walked out with her.

I opened her door for her.

"This is your car? It's nice!" She said and I smiled.

I turned the key and started the car.

I looked behind me as I pulled out.

Thinking…..HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! DEMI TORRES IN MY CAR! AND SHE LIKES IT! I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

But I played it….well…not really.

Our hands touched when we went to turn the radio up.

Don't ask me what song was playing…..I wasn't paying attention.

I blushed.

We arrived and I opened her door like a….gentle…woman?

She thanked me and we used the front door instead.

We took our shoes off and I gave her a tour.

"…and that concludes our tour…." I said

She smiled.

"You know you can take that off…..it is a gated community.." I said.

She smiled again and took the wig off.

She shook her hair and I almost died.

I whimpered.

Why did she have to be so fucking beautiful?

She looked at me weird.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope…" I lied.

She nodded.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know….what do you wanna do?" She asked.

Make-out with you on the couch….

I thought.

"I dunno…" I said.

I heard the garage door open…..shit Uncle Joe!

I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, to my room.

"Stay here…" I said and left.

_**Demi/Sonny's POV**_

The girl I met in the café, left me in her room.

I looked around and posters of me, and a bunch of other people….

They were old though.

I looked around some more and saw a suit case….

Maybe she was moving….

Or moving back.

I saw a journal on the bed.

Cool….she writes…

I looked around and I knocked something.

I looked down to see where the noise came from.

I had knocked a journal off her desk.

It was covered in black sharpie.

I opened it slightly and I saw a bunch of different words and numbers….

Like she was writing down notes…

Wait…

These numbers…

These are all my old cell phone numbers.

My heart dropped as I turned the page.

It was a diary entry.

_Day 1_

_I couldn't sleep last night….._

_I have no idea why…_

_I heard that Demi Torres went into rehab…._

_Well I wasn't that big of a fan of hers…._

_I mean I don't know….she has a great voice and she is gorgeous…_

_I mean…have you seen her?_

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…_

_God DAMMIT! I love her….._

_Why!_

_I am a girl….she is a girl_

_Things like that just don't mix….._

* * *

><p>Uh-Oh...what's Demi gunna do now?<p>

Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
